JFK
http://legacy.kpfa.org/data/20061122-Wed1300.mp3 http://legacy.kpfa.org/data/20061115-Wed1300.mp3 International Trade Marts Jim Garrison prosecuted Clay Shaw on the charge that Shaw and a group of right-wing activists, including David Ferrie and Guy Banister, were involved in a conspiracy with elements of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in the John F. Kennedy assassination. After World War II Shaw had helped start the New Orleans International Trade Mart and became managing director. When Kennedy was assassinated, he was on his way to a luncheon at the Dallas International Trade Mart. 9/11 was the destruction of the Word Trade Centre in NYC, another name for the New York International Trade Mart. The London International Trade Mart was blown up in 1996 Docklands Bombing, a few years after it was built. International Trade Marts belong to the World Trade Centres Association. The 1939 World Fair in Queens, NY, named its grounds “world trade center” (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 28). Under the Chairmanship of David Rockefeller, in 1959 the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association initiated a mission to construct a permanent building to serve as the gathering place for all agencies and players of what Mr. Rockefeller saw as a coming explosion in international trade. To finance and build such a project, the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association turned to the state agency, The Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, to review the feasibility of such a project. On March 10, 1961 the Port Authority issued a report that endorsed the feasibility of the David Rockefeller vision and justified it as a viable public project because it would serve as a catalyst for business growth, and increase employment and net revenue to the city from augmented economic activity. This conclusion did not pass without fierce opposition from other stakeholders. These were mostly the merchants in the proposed area who were to be displaced. It took a US Supreme Court decision in November 1963 to reaffirm the public purpose nature of the project before the construction of the World Trade Center could eventually begin in downtown New York City. A young man celebrating his 40th birthday on February 12, 1962 was told by his boss, Mr. Austin Tobin: “You are going to build the trade center”. That young man was Mr. Guy Tozzoli (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 98). In April 1973, the World Trade Center, the dream of David Rockefeller, became a reality and his brother, the then Governor of the state of New York, Nelson Rockefeller, dedicated the 120-storeys each of the iconic dual structures known as the Word Trade Centers. They became an instant icon around the world. The World Trade Center would also represent something else. On the 77th floor of the North Tower, it would house the headquarters of the World Trade Centers Association. The Rockefeller vision was not just a building but a place where international business services would be provided; communication among related businesses would be facilitated; and a supportive network would be built, all as a means of bringing value to the city. It was equally important that structures would be set up to bring these services into reality just as the towers were taking shape. The essential relationship between a prominent building and support services to promote trade was conceived from the beginning and continues today in the 40-year life of the World Trade Centers Association. To make this happen, the Port Authority arranged a meeting in April 1968 in New Orleans. The purpose was to bring together like-minded cities in other parts of the USA and the world that saw the same benefits of the world trade center concept to consider ways to provide mutual assistance. The cities were: Amsterdam, Antwerp, New Orleans, New York, Paris, Rotterdam and Tokyo. The choice of New Orleans was in recognition of its status of operating the International House since 1945. The goals of the group were: 1. To promote international business relationships 2. To encourage mutual assistance and cooperation among its members 3. To foster increased participation in world trade by developing nations The result of this vision was the creation of the World Trade Centers Association that was incorporated in Delaware, USA on August 12, 1969 as a nonprofit organisation. Maurice Maeterlinck According to Peter Levenda, Maeterlinck was a mystic, Rosicrucian, Theosophist and nobel prize winner. Elements of the Kennedy assassination are contained in his play, "The Cloud that Lifted." Dr Marys Monkey Similarities between Lincoln and Kennedy Lincoln: elected to Congress 1846. -- Kennedy: elected to Congress 1946. Lincoln: elected president 1860. -- Kennedy: elected president 1960. Lincoln: concerned with civil rights. -- Kennedy: concerned with civil rights. Lincoln: wife lost a child while in whitehouse. -- Kennedy: wife lost a child while in whitehouse. Lincoln: secretary named Kennedy. -- Kennedy: secretary named Lincoln. Lincoln: shot in the back of the head, next to wife. -- Kennedy: shot in the back of the head, next to wife. Lincoln: shot on a friday. -- Kennedy: shot on a friday. Lincoln: shot in Ford Theatre. -- Kennedy: shot in a Lincoln made by Ford. Lincoln: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters. -- Kennedy: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters. Lincoln: Booth shot Lincoln in a theatre and fled to a wharehouse. -- Kennedy: Oswald shot Kennedy from a wharehouse and fled to a theatre. Lincoln: Booth killed before being tried. -- Kennedy: Booth killed before being tried. Lincoln: theories Booth part of a conspiracy. -- Kennedy: theories Oswald part of a conspiracry. Lincoln: successor Andrew johnson, born 1808. -- Kennedy: successor Lyndon johnson, born 1908. Resources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2b70OKzL1M&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E71JOLPGV6I&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL1FNhZlOs0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPdviZbk-XI